


You Scream, I Scream

by I3utterflyEffect



Series: Transcendence AU [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: We all scream… when we find the most well-known demon paying back the money for his blood-flavored ice cream. Oops.Peggy Freeman, however, takes it surprisingly well, for the fact that she met Alcor on a bad period, and came out completely unscathed.





	You Scream, I Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I posted this on AO3-- but apparently not. I still really like the idea, so I wanted to post it here. So... yeah.

The Dreamery Creamery was a humble little shop that sold… well, ice cream. Not many people tended to visit. But when the Transcendence came, there was a wave of costumers because of the increase in population. (It was also because some creatures had been forced from habitats that suited them better, but that was another issue altogether.)

With the increasing variety, the people running the shop unanimously agreed that it was a good choice to make new flavors.   
One of those flavors was blood. Intended for creatures who ate blood, like vampires, of course. The issue, oddly enough, was not its contents.

It came up when a man - a perfectly normal-looking man for that matter - came in the door, asking for the blood ice cream. Peggy Freeman was the unfortunate cashier at the time.   
“Are you a plasmavore?” She asked, looking up. “  
Well, ummm… technically, uh… well, no. I can still have it, right?”   
She looked up. “Sir, I— You— Sir, um… you can’t do that. Sorry.”

He sighed, and mumbled something about a ‘Lucy Ann’ under his breath. “Please? I mean— I know it sounds weird, but… ummm…” He trailed off, fumbling for an explanation. “Can I please just have some?”   
She sighed. “You know what? I’ll get you some,” Peggy said, relenting. “Not my business why you’re getting it. How much?”   
“Umm… just… half a pint?” She obliged, getting two scoops of the red ice cream before giving it to him. “That’ll be… $11.55.”   
He stopped mid-lick, looking up with wide eyes. “$11.55?! Last time I checked it was only five dollars!”   
“Sorry. Had to bump it up because of high demand. The shop still doesn’t have something for credit cards, so…”   
He stuck his hand in his pocket, fishing around, but he came out with only spare change. “Dangit. Any chance I could come by later today and pay?”  
“Sure,” She said.   
“Alright, thanks.”

Peggy waited all day, to no avail. She drove back home like it was any other day, almost having forgotten about the stranger. Peggy dropped her purse, exhaling as she fell onto the couch.

_Finally, some peace and—_

She was unable to finish the thought, as she was blinded by a flurry of yellow sparks. When her vision returned, she found Alcor the double-dogged Dreambender in her house. “I'mSoSorryITotallyForgotToPayHere'sYourMoneyKeepTheChange—wait, why are you staring at me like that?” She awkwardly pointed to his wings. He looked down, and realized his mistake. “Oh. Ugh, I’m so stupid! Sorry about that. I need to be more careful next time. Hey, you can keep quiet about this, right?”   
Peggy could only respond with a bewildered nod.   
“Great! Okay, bye!”  
And just as quickly as he’d appeared, he was gone. Peggy just sat there, in shock as her mind processed what the hell just happened. And she resolved that she would never, ever, question anyone’s ice cream decisions. Never again. And that’s why Peggy Freeman remembered a completely ordinary(?) day.


End file.
